La historia de mi abuelo y yo
by iruze-chan
Summary: ¿por que no puedo ver a mi abuelo? lo extraño demasiado... a veces pienso... no sé si me hace mas daño no verlo que verlo...


**Este es mi primer fic de Clannad, espero les guste.**

***Ushio va creciendo mientras continúa la narración.**

* * *

"_el último beso tenía un olor a tabaco_

_Amargo y triste._

_Mañana a esta hora,_

_¿Dónde estarás?_

_¿en quien pensarás?"_

_-Utada Hikaru, first love_

Me llamo Okazaki Ushio, tengo 6 años, vivo en un departamento con mis padres: Okazaki Tomoya y Furukawa Nagisa. Tengo muchos amigos en la escuela, pero mi mejor amiga es Ibuki Fuuko, aunque tenga la misma edad de papá, es una niña aún, en todos los sentidos.

Cualquiera diría que soy lo que todos llaman "una niña feliz" pero se equivocan, no es que no pueda estar feliz, pero hay un pequeño detalle que me atormenta: nunca he tenido un abuelo.

Mamá me cuenta que mi abuelo (papá de ella) estaba muy emocionado cuando se enteró de que tendría una nieta, y que él y papá se peleaban por ser el primero en cargarme cuando naciera, también me ha contado que él quería que yo le llamara "Akii" en lugar de "abuelo", pero murió cuando yo tenía dos años, lo bueno es que aún tengo a mi abuela, Sanae, es muy bonita, juega mucho conmigo y me consiente, pero también se enoja mucho cuando me porto mal, y entonces me regaña.

A mis otros abuelos no los conozco del todo, mi abuela (mamá de mi papá) también murió cuando yo era muy pequeña, dejando a mi abuelo solo. A él solo lo vamos a ver una vez al año antes de navidad.

Tengo muy pocos recuerdos de él y admito que no todos son buenos.

Recuerdo que él vivía en una casa de ladrillo en un fraccionamiento y lo íbamos a ver cada fin de semana, y entonces él pelaba rábanos para mi, por que no me gustaba la parte roja, y jugaba conmigo y luego me compraba galletas, eso fue hace casi una año y medio.

Entonces una noche llegó a mi casa, no tenía el mismo olor de siempre y se veía muy triste. Fue a sentarse con papá y mamá al comedor y entonces hablaron de algo que no entendí, creo que se estaba quejando de que había un choque de autos, pero no recuerdo bien, yo tenía mucho sueño, así que se me estaban cerrando los ojos, entonces mi abuelo, Naoyuki, me dijo que me fuera a dormir, pero ya casi no nos veíamos y yo cada vez lo veía mas raro. Siguió insistiendo en que me ya me fuera a dormir, y entonces le dije que no quería dejarlo, a continuación, sacó su cartera, tenia una pequeña medalla de plata colgando de un broche, que abrió y me lo dio, me dijo que me iba a cuidar siempre y que guardara muy bien su medalla.

Y sólo así me fui a dormir tranquila.

Ahora tengo 11 años, ya casi va a ser navidad y vamos a visitar a mi abuelo Naoyuki, aún tengo la medalla que me dio, no me la quito nunca, es hermosa, de plata con un centro dorado, alrededor tiene incrustadas unas pequeñas piedras, también de plata, pero parecen diamantes, nunca recuerdo como se llaman, y tiene también entre cada piedrecita unas cosas rojas que le dan un toque muy bonito.

Nos vimos en un restaurante y cenamos ahí, ahora está casado de nuevo, su esposa se llama Misa, y tiene un hijo llamado Daisuke que tiene siete años, me llevo muy bien con ellos.

En un momento de la noche me acerco a él y le muestro la pequeña medalla y se sorprende mucho cuando ve que aún la llevo.

Tengo once años, le pregunto a papá por que nunca vemos a mi abuelo y me responde que está enfermo y que no me va a hacer bien verlo, entonces insisto y le pregunto por que, hasta que se rinde y me confiesa que el abuelo Naoyuki es alcohólico y por eso está siempre triste, y me dice que si lo viéramos mas seguido mamá y yo estaríamos tristes como él.

Este año no vamos a verlo en navidad.

Tengo doce años, la abuela Sanae acaba de morir y estamos en su funeral, no he dejado de llorar y tengo la cara escondida en la chaqueta de papá, que nos abraza a mamá y a mí al mismo tiempo. Ha pasado poco tiempo, pero ya la extraño, aunque tal vez fue lo mejor que muriera, por que ya no podía caminar bien y tenía problemas con el hígado y los riñones, al menos espero que no haya sido muy doloroso, y sé que ahora está en un mejor lugar.

En navidad volvemos a ir con el abuelo Naoyuki, ya no vive en esa bonita casa de ladrillo, ahora vive en un departamento de mala muerte y trabaja en una tienda de ropa y accesorios. Nos quedamos en su casa no más de una hora, le llevamos comida y regalos, a Daisuke le dimos un juego para armar y algunas prendas de ropa.

Por fin mi abuelo nos cuenta que les está yendo bien y que pudieron comprarle a Daisuke el videojuego que tanto quería.

No cenamos con ellos, pero yo si como un plato de ensalada de manzana, mi abuelo dice que la hiso especialmente para mi por que sabia que me gustaba mucho.

Cuando nos despedimos y subimos al coche, decido quedarme "mirando" la ventana, aunque en realidad solo lloro silenciosamente, no quiero que me vean llorar.

Recuerdo que la abuela Sanae solía decirme que sólo estaba permitido llorar en el baño y en los brazos de papá, pero romperé esa regla esta vez, por que nadie entiende lo que siento, y sobre todo papá no lo entiende, por que le tiene mucho resentimiento al abuelo Naoyuki por que gracias a él no tuvo lo que se dice "una buena infancia".

Tengo trece años, no ha pasado un solo día en el que no piense en mi abuelo, aunque también pienso mucho en la abuela Sanae, por alguna razón pienso más en él que en ella, no se por qué, pero le tengo un extraño amor a mi abuelo, llámalo masoquismo si quieres, pero no puedo evitarlo.

Últimamente he pensado mucho en él, pero no ha sido precisamente bueno, ya que descubrí que nunca lo he visto sonreír, y un día que mamá y yo vamos solas en el coche decido decirle lo que siento y le digo que lo extraño mucho.

Le digo que no se si me hace más daño verlo o no verlo.

Le digo que nunca lo he visto sonreír sinceramente.

Y le digo que odio cuando le habla por teléfono a papá y el decide no contestar por que no quiere hablar con él.

Por que estoy segura de que papá lo odia.

Entonces mamá me abraza y me dice que ella me llevará a verlo cuando quiera y que a veces, un alcohólico tiene que tocar fondo para poder salir de su problema.

Y le pido que me cuente una historia bonita de mi abuelo.

Y me cuenta que no se preocupaba por el dinero y le era fácil improvisar viajes con su esposa y papá, y me dice que lograba que todos fueran felices gracias a ese viaje.

Cuando llego a la casa decido buscar fotos de él en mi viejo álbum de fotos, donde recuerdo tener algunas fotos con él cuando era pequeña, y las observo buscando algún indicio de felicidad en sus fotografías.

Sus labios sonríen para la cámara.

Pero sus ojos están tan tristes…

Me quedo viendo las fotografías y encuentro una de mi primer cumpleaños, antes de que mi abuela muriera, es una foto de mamá y papá en la cocina, pero si pones atención puedes verlo.

Él está cocinando al fondo de la fotografía, removiendo algo en una olla.

¡y esta sonriendo!

Se ve feliz, y yo no puedo hacer nada mas que llorar, por que por fin pude ver a mi abuelo sonreír.

Hoy ya es veintidós de diciembre, y hoy voy a ver a mi abuelo, se que no será alegre, y sé que tal vez no llegaré a conocer en vivo su sonrisa.

Pero aún así, espero con ansias el verlo esta noche.


End file.
